Fear to Dark
by Kuma Kuroko
Summary: "La familia Joestar son estrellas luchando en la noche... Tú ahora eres una estrella consumiéndose. Me da miedo pensar que me vas a dejar en esta obscuridad, alumbrame más ¿si? Jotaro" Long-fic. Pairing: JotaKak [Kujo Jotaro x Kakyoin Noriaki] - Others. Advertencias: Lemon/Smut, Lenguaje Obsceno, Gore, Angst, Semi-AU, Muerte de Personaje, Dark!Characters
1. 1 Camino al Cairo

—Podrá retirar la venda en un par de horas. Debe dejar que su vista descanse un Poco antes de exponerlas al sol de Egipto.

—Vale. Gracias, Doctor.

—Con respecto a su salida... El señor Joestar ha ofrecido dos opciones. Volver a-

—Quiero ir al Cairo.

—Como guste.

Apenas se supo solo dio un largo suspiro. Tiene impresión de que quien hizo eso fue Jotaro. Al menos quien hizo la sugerencia de dar aquella opción. De una forma muy particular y muy suya Jotaro se preocupa por él y es... muy tierno, un gesto realmente tierno de su personalidad o al menos así lo considera Kakyoin. Una palabra que posiblemente solo su madre use para calificar a su hijo.

Luego está él que lo usa siendo una especie de amante o amigo con derecho... sea lo que sean. Ya no está seguro de nada.

Fue algo que surgió de repente, quizá por curiosidad mutua pues al final él también aceptó. El y Jotaro tenían esta relación tan cercana guardada por temas de privacidad, Joseph es un escandaloso y que el objetivo del viaje era llegar al Cairo. Todo en medio es una distracción gigante.

O así lo interpreta por mero sentido común. Por algo no lo esperaron hasta que se recuperará. Sigue recordando a Jotaro que a solas le sugirió irse a casa. Está no es realmente su pelea y por inmiscuirse tuvo heridas graves que casi lo ciegan. No era la primera vez que Jotaro soltaba que debería volver.

Y él como buen necio hace oídos sordos a eso ¿De que serviría? Ya está ahí y desea estar presente cuando termine. Que Jotaro acabe triunfando como siempre lo ha visto hacer. Esa suerte tan innata que asume viene de su familia a juzgar por las historias que Joseph a relatado de su vida.

Que Jotaro supera. Una estrella mucho más brillante contra la oscuridad misma que es Dio.

Se levanta de manera torpe de la cama. Así planea pelear contra el vampiro que ha acosado a la familia Joestar por cien años y quien lo volvió una marioneta con tal de matar a alguien de esa familia. Un detalle muy importante sin dudas. Llega a preguntarse si realmente hará algún aporte a la misión.

Quiere ir y ayudar, pero ¿Que haría exactamente? No se considera de gran utilidad, Jotaro dice lo contrario. En su opinión va movido por las hormonas y sólo pretende que esté ahí. Rió sin gracia. Jotaro y su paso tan poco comunicativo e indiferente por la vida. Tan confiado de que realmente puede arreglarlo todo con un par de golpes de Star Platinum.

Envolvió su cuello con la bufanda blanca, dejando un par de largos trozos de tela guindando por su pecho. De cualquier manera prometió ayudar y lo hará. Volverán a Japón y quizá eso que tienen avance. Es una posibilidad en la que quiere creer pues realmente lo quiere mucho.

A un tipo que conoció por intentar matarlo, él también y luego se sumó al viaje más extraño que puede haber... Si sus padres se enteran posiblemente mueren de un infarto.

Las cosas podrían fluir mejor en Japón... Ahí el clima es más normal, no sudaría tanto, no se ensuciaría a cada rato con arena y el cabello no se desordenaría. Jotaro o no, siempre a sido alguien que cuida mucho su apariencia y esta aventura no ha hecho más que hacerlo desear volver a su rutina de bañarse todos los días hasta dos veces.

Tampoco debería preocuparse porque su piel se queme de manera horrenda.

Sintió un toque muy leve en el hombro que lo hizo respingar. Es el enfermero que lo atendió a partir de la mitad del tratamiento, es capaz de diferenciar la manera de trato que recibió a lo largo del tratamiento. A saber qué ocurrió con la enfermera con la que empezó.

—Hay un auto esperándolo fuera ¿Necesita algo más? ¿Está listo?

—A menos que deba pagar una cuenta por la operación, no, nada. —sonríe de forma amable para luego dejarse guiar por el enfermero.

El hospital cuenta con aire acondicionado así que no tiene manera de saber que tan mal será el calor fuera. Lo que es sorprendente es el silencio que hay. Esperaba bullicio de la gente atendida, en espera, enfermeras, pacientes en sillas de ruedas, niños, etc. No hay nada, sólo silencio. Rasca un por debajo de la venda, el material parece irritar su piel y está extrañamente incómodo, por lo que su piel se pone más sensible.

También se trata de un hospital privado y por lo que logró entender es bastante caro. Tal vez la clase de comportamiento que espera no es normal así por su estándar alto. Lo que Kakyoin no puede ver debido a las vendas es que de hecho si hay muchísima gente en el lugar.

También esparcida por el lugar

Una pierna aquí, un intestino delgado por allá.

Los pocos que no están muertos tienen pocos minutos de vida sobrantes debido a las grandes y crueles heridas en sus cuerpos. Nuevamente y gracias al aire acondicionado no hay calor y por tanto el olor aún es tan tenue que Kakyoin lo interpreta como esa esencia típica de hospital o que hubo un accidente y el hedor de sangre aun no se disipa. No hay moscas ni olor que indique que hay cadáveres en todo el lugar.

—Que tenga buen viaje. —subió al auto con ayuda del enfermero que cerró la puerta del mismo.

—Muchas gracias. —y el auto inició su camino, levantando un poco de tierra a Su alrededor.

Apenas estuvo lo suficientemente lejos el hombre tomó su cabeza y rompió su cuello con sus propias manos.

El aire acondicionado del auto no es tan bueno como el del hospital, pero ayuda a mantener frescura en el ambiente. El sol está fuerte si aún debajo de la venda y con los ojos cerrados tiene la capacidad de ver luz. Puesto que aún debe esperar para retirar el vendaje y posiblemente también sea un viaje largo decidió acomodarse para dormir un par de horas hasta poder quitar la venda. Recuesta la cabeza de la ventana y el sueño se apodera de él con rapidez.

* * *

—Jo-Jotaro... nos van a oír...

El moreno restó importancia al asunto y siguió presionando el cuerpo de su acompañante contra el metal del submarino. Hace ruido debido al empuje constante de la espalda de Kakyoin, sin embargo, no es muy alto y aún si lo fuera están apartados. Lo mejor es que ninguno de sus acompañantes se entere de lo que están haciendo

La excusa que usaron para alejarse fue explorar el submarino ya que por razones obvias nunca subieron a uno antes...

Y están tardando mucho en consideración al tamaño del vehículo que posiblemente sufriría el mismo destino que cada vehículo que tocan: Explotar. Destruirse. Desarmarse. Ensuciar un ecosistema. A veces cree que están aún más malditos de lo que creen, pues no es normal que absolutamente todos los medios de transporte que usan sean basura tras más de cinco minutos de entrar en contacto.

Avión, auto, barco, hasta los camellos.

A Jotaro no le interesa. Fue hasta ahí con Kakyoin precisamente para esto. Abrir el pantalón, sus piernas y tener sexo como los conejos en celo que son desde el principio del viaje. Su chaqueta tintinea debido al agarre de Kakyoin y los movimientos bruscos para penetrarlo.

Hizo un nuevo esfuerzo por mantenerlo levantado. Está sudando extra por ello. Kakyoin le quitó la gorra, apartó el cabello negro, acarició el rostro húmedo para poder tomarlo y besarlo con furor.

Comerse la boca de la manera más sucia que se pueda metiendo la lengua en la boca ajena.

A medida que los embistes se vuelven más constantes, sintiendo el pene de Jotaro salir de su culo sin ninguna dificultad mientras Kakyoin tiene la capacidad de meter las manos por el gakuran negro y acariciar los gigantescos hombros de su compañero.

Delinear la perfecta marca de estrella antes rasguñar la piel. También es capaz de sentir como los músculos se tensan y estiran por el esfuerzo. Lame el labio inferior del miedo antes de venir ahogado contrayendo y arquear el cuerpo hacia adentro.

No pudo ahogar el último gemido... no fue precisamente el más recatado. Se levantó temblorosamente cuando Jotaro lo dejó en pie en el suelo. Jadea con el pantalón aún a media pierna mientras Jotaro da una sonrisa extraña. Como quien logra lo que quería. Acerca el rostro al de Kakyoin y dio un beso más calmado al pelirrojo.

—Seguramente... alguno nos escuchó.

—Jotaro se sienta en el suelo sin cerrar su pantalón, quedando aún con el pene afuera y el boxer abajo.

—No van a sospechar nada.

—Abdul sospecha — agrega con ligera preocupación —. Te dije que esto era mala idea.

—Si lo hicimos es porque dijiste que si. —le recuerda con molestia. Si hay algo que Kakyoin puede decir de Jotaro, es que a la más mínima negación lo deja en paz. Sea por lugar o que no quiere simplemente. No es precisamente lo que se esperaría de alguien como él.

—No digo que no quiera —con calma tomó asiento recostado de Jotaro —. Sólo que es una mala idea. — concluye dando un beso superficial a la boca de Jotaro. Este bufa, teniendo al pelirrojo encima suyo. Sacó de su bolsillo los cigarrillos y encendió uno que Kakyoin prontamente desecho a un lado—. Igual que fumar en un lugar cerrado. —el gesto se extendió por toda su barbilla hasta bajar por el cuello.

Kakyoin simulaba mordidas sin llegar a hacerlo. No quería dejar alguna marca. Siendo que Jotaro lleva siempre el gakuran abierto. Por el contrario Jotaro podría marcarlo sin mucho problema. Se detuvo, apartándose con gesto pensativo.

—Que... ¿Qué piensas hacer con Dio exactamente? Digo, vamos a buscarlo, pero nunca hemos hablado o pensado cómo abordarlo una vez lo tengamos en frente y es... Alguien peligroso como para tomarse a la ligera como al resto de personas que enfrentamos hasta ahora. —pregunta con genuina preocupación. Es una duda que lo tenía agobiado desde hace cierto tiempo, pero no se atrevía a preguntar.

— Molerlo a golpes como el maldito imbé- Si me vas a preguntar algo no te pongas a hacer... eso... —apretó los dientes y coloca la mano en la cabeza de Kakyoin que bajó y empieza a chupar su virilidad.

Esto ocurre cada vez que lo hacen una sola vez. Como si Kakyoin queda insatisfecho.

Y de esta manera puede lograr que se erecte con demasiada facilidad. Es casi vergonzoso.

Kakyoin alza la mirada, metiendo y sacando el miembro de su boca a todo lo largo y ancho. A estas alturas ya no le duele la barbilla al hacer esto. Cuando lo sintió lo suficientemente levantado se lo sacó de la boca, deteniéndose a lamerlo desde la base hasta la punta, viendo la cara arrugada de Jotaro por la frustración que le deja. Al moreno le fascina ahogarlo con semen.

No es suposición, lo había admitido. Maldito sinvergüenza.

— Molerlo a golpes, no todo lo vas arreglar moliendo a golpes con Star Platinum—Jotaro observa impaciente, Kakyoin se deshace de su pantalón y ropa interior—. Como el hecho de que deberías acabar rápido para volver con los demás y no sea rara tanta ausencia. Eso no se resuelve con golpes.

El gakuran verde cubre perfectamente en caso de que deban disimular algo a último minuto. Una vez en el regazo de Jotaro se sentó encima del pene de este. Apretó los labios y los ojos a medida que entra y cuando finalmente estuvo dentro suelta un largo jadeo. No tuvo problemas por estar ya bien estirado. Agarra los hombros de Jotaro como soporte para empezar a subir y bajar sobre este que... Admite que no le fascina del todo la postura.

Prefiere llevar el ritmo, uno más rápido y fuerte. Kakyoin por lo general es más lento, como si quisiera sentir hasta el más mínimo centímetro en sus carnes. Es bastante sexy, pero insiste, no es lo suyo. Posiblemente por eso compaginan muy bien: Kakyoin es más pasivo y tranquilo, mientras él es dominante sin remedio. Escuchó un ruido extraño, similar a unos pasos y eso lo alertó.

Star Platinum hizo aparición atrás de kakyoin, pasando uno solo de sus brazos por debajo de las rodillas de este para levantarlo y con la otra mano cubrirle la boca—Escuche pasos... —. le informa. Estuvieron unos cuantos segundos en silencio y jura que hay algo allí.

Que tal vez no viene en su dirección.

Kakyoin chilló al momento en que fue bajado de golpe por Star Platinum— Unng... Gagh... —Star Platinum le está metiendo los dedos en la boca, jugando con su lengua. A pesar de que trató de quitarlo dando golpes a los brazos púrpura no logró anda. Star Platinum siguió alzando y bajando con ritmo apresurado y como si no pesara absolutamente nada, casi como un muñeco. Jotaro sonrió torcido complacido por la escena.

No es raro que usen a sus Stands, pero jamás deja de hacer parecer que hace un trío consigo mismo.

Con Hierophant Green parece más una especie de Hentai.

Kakyoin lloriqueo al momento de venirse y que el movimiento no parara. Jotaro le abrió más las nalgas en tanto que Star Platinum le acaricia los mechones rojos de cabello. Finalmente fue dejado caer, el Stand cubrió su boca para que el gemido no hiciera eco entre las paredes metálicas.

— Me-Mentiroso... —balbucea lloroso.

— De verdad escuché pasos. —afirma con voz ronca. Kakyoin se levantó con ayuda del Stand y este, para susto del pelirrojo, lo limpió con ese pañuelo que Kakyoin siempre tiene en su bolsillo. Ahora se siente un total bebé.

— Y-ya solo vamos antes de que nos digan algo más. —hace un suave puchero poniéndose su pantalón y ropa interior, dejando el pañuelo tirado. Conseguiría otro en Egipto o donde sea.

¿Cuanto tiempo tardaron? ¿Hora y media? ¿Hora y cuenta minutos? No se tarda tanto revisando un maldito submarino que tampoco es tan grande. Debió decir qué no, a pesar de que la tentación fue demasiada. En momentos así se nota que son adolescentes

Jotaro cerró su pantalón y acomodó su gakuran. Está un poco oloroso a sudor y no es para menos. Al estar en pie miró a Kakyoin, bajando un poco la cabeza. Luce como si nada, incluso teniendo esa esencia extraña de cereza. Como si su sangre fuese mermelada por tanto que consume.

—Y si querías usar a Star Platinum podías decirlo desde el principio, no inventar nada sobre pasos. — replica, indispuesto a aceptar la excusa de Jotaro para eso.

—Escuche pasos. —insiste poniéndose su gorra.

Él no iba a ceder y Kakyoin no iba a creerlo.

Punto muerto.

—Sobre Dio... —toma su gorra —. Considero que intentaremos encontrarlo de día. Si no somos lo suficientemente fuertes para vencerlo tendremos que destruir donde esté para que desaparezca finalmente.

—Creí que lo iba a moler a golpes.

—No puedo confiarme de vencer a un vampiro cuyo poder no conozco y para empeorar regenera su cuerpo.

—Eso es cierto.

— ¿En serio no recuerdas nada? —lo medita unos instantes.

—Recuerdo su cara, la cicatriz, la marca de estrella, el cabello dorado e incluso sus ojos, pero... Apenas puedo recordar sobre lo que vi de su Stand y es que era similar a Star Platinum. Sin embargo no sé si eso aplica en alcance, fuerza o cuál es su habilidad.

—Con algo se empieza. —gruñe malhumorado.

Rió antes de darle un beso en la mejilla sin que Jotaro se inmute, queje o haga lo mismo. Es alguien muy seco, pero asume que es normal, es su forma de ser y aparte son como una especie de amigos con derechos y poco más.

Aún así Jotaro tiene sus momentos y con eso lo satisface. Problemas de ser alguien falto de cariño y que al mínimo acercamiento se quede a conseguir más. Con una caricia a la espalda volvieron con los demás. Joseph no tardó en quejarse por su tardanza en explorar un submarino que no es tan grande.

Y que al final se hundió y no vieron realmente.

Ahora que lo piensa ¿Justo quiso hacerlo para tener a los peces de fondo? Con lo mucho que le gusta la vida Marina no lo sorprendería. Aún se pregunta qué pasó para que creyera escuchar algo.


	2. 2 Mal Presentimiento

**2\. Mal presentimiento**

Debido a un bache en el camino el auto brinca y Kakyoin se despierta. La luz es mucho más tenue por lo que durmió más de la cuenta ... y menuda cosa lo invadió en sueños. Retiró la venda con cuidado y guiña los ojos en un intento por acostumbrarse a la luz. Podría decir que ve mejor que antes inclusive, aunque siente unas pequeñas marcas en sus párpados. Mira al conductor que tiene una gorra color caqui y cabello largo castaño en una coleta baja. Está cubierto a más no poder.

— ¿Aún falta mucho? —cuestiona.

—Un par de horas más.

Arruga la cara ¿Un par de horas? ¿En auto hasta el Cairo? Creyó que irían a un helipuerto, eso dijeron hace un par de días como método para auxiliar a Joseph cuándo llegarán. Sin mencionar que no ve más que desierto. Si no recuerda mal los mapas debían pasar por ciudades cercanas al Nilo.

— ¿En donde estamos?

—Puede seguir descansando. Lo llamaré cuando hayamos llegado.

—Lo haré, pero necesito saber en dónde estamos.

—Cerca de las otras del Nilo.

—Eso-

Apenas un mínimo roce en el hombro lo hizo volver a su asiento. Boquea nervioso, invoca a Hierophant Green y lo coloca de tal manera que impedía la vista a atrás. El chasquido de frustración fue lo que necesitó para confirmar la sospecha. Uno de los tentáculos de su Stand se engancha a la puerta y varios otros a su cintura y espalda.

—no sabía que la Fundación tuviera usuarios de Stand.

—Es una nueva división.

— ¿Cómo se llama? Quizá me una en el futuro.

—Debería enfocarse en el combate con Dio-sama antes de considerar-

—El bebé fue más difícil de descubrir y era un bebé. Dio debería escoger mejores esbirros.

En teoría la puerta del auto fue abierta, la realidad es que Hierophant Green la arrancó y tiró. Kakyoin sale del auto en movimiento y aterrizó perfectamente en pie gracias a su Stand. Resopla sacudiendo la arena que tiene en su gakuran.

Dio no escoge buenos esbirros y se incluye en esa lista.

Asume que el usuario volverá y lo más saludable para él es encontrar algún lugar con edificios. En pleno desierto Hierophant Green no es precisamente útil o efectivo. En medio de su apurada caminata envolvió su cabeza con la bufanda para que el sol no le queme la nuca siendo que lo tiene atrás.

Haber despertado antes hubiera sido más que perfecto o no haberse dormido para empezar. No sabe en qué dirección queda el Nilo y de momento es la única referencia que tiene. Escuchó un silbido muy particular viniendo hacia él.

— ¿¡QUÉ!?

Justo donde estuvo hay una larga línea que hace creer que una bola enorme cruzó por ahí. Al menos la esquivo de un salto de Hierophant Green.

—Tomaré esto como un castigo por traidor. —silba al caer de regreso.

Gracias a la arena levantada pudo ver la enorme esfera traslúcida. Usando los tentáculos de Hierophant Green daba enormes saltos para eludir al enemigo a falta de ideas de qué demonios se supone que es ese Stand. Duda que sea simplemente una bola de demolición.

Y acertó. No era sólo eso.

Debido a los largos tentáculos fuertemente plantados en segundos para volver a saltar lejos fue atacado. Sintió como esa parte de su Stand desaparecía simplemente. Casi cae a la arena de manera torpe, logrando a duras penas no hacerlo de cara. La esfera empezó a hacer círculos cada vez más cerrados a su alrededor y los tentáculos sueltos son absorbidos.

—esto... esto es una mierda.

* * *

—oye, viejo.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Viste algo? — Pregunta Joseph instintivamente.

—No —niega con la cabeza —. Pero no tienes la sensación de que Dio está lejos del lugar al que estamos yendo. —más que una pregunta sonó a una afirmación.

— ¿Lejos? ¿De qué hablas? —dijo Polnareff con las manos en la cintura —. Se supone qu-

—Dio no está en el Cairo. —dice con demasiada seguridad. Metió las manos en sus bolsillos.

—No entiendo, Jotaro. Sabemos que está aquí ¿Cómo sabes tú que no está? —Abdul está igual de confundido que el francés y el americano. Para ellos las palabras de Jotaro no hacen sentido alguno.

—Tenemos esa conexión de mierda y ahora se siente más lejano que hace unas horas. —El sol estaba ya escondido y quedaban rastros naranjo y púrpura en el cielo.

— Crees que huyó porque veníamos.

—No lo sé. Lo que me preocupa es que ya es de noche.

Los tres quedaron con el mismo desazón. Ciertamente es un peligro esté o no esté Dio en el Cairo

* * *

Las piernas le tiemblan y suda como nunca por el maratón tan increíble que tuvo que hacer. Había hecho de absolutamente todo para perder al usuario de Stand, pero este regresaba siempre como una maldita bola de demolición. Corrió por todo el desierto hasta que finalmente encontró un pueblo pequeño que no queda muy lejos del Nilo.

A pesar de todo, no va por un mal camino.

El tema es que a pesar de que lo atacara, huyera, todo lo que hiciera es inútil. Nada lo afecta. Se asomó desde donde estaba, una azotea de una vieja casa casi igual a todas las demás. No lo ve por ningún lado. Limpió su frente con la mano. Su único consuelo es que ya es de noche y por tanto el calor no va a freírlo dentro de su uniforme.

Creyó ilusamente que en una multitud de gente iba a rendirse o algo del estilo, pero esto no ocurrió... Todo lo contrario. Simplemente pasó por toda esa gente. La masacre que hizo le revolvió el estómago y lo asustó en gran medida ¿Que se supone que haga contra él? No tiene las de ganar.

Es suicida para aceptar el viaje, más no para ir de tonto a enfrentar algo contra lo que Hierophant no surta efecto. Esa persona... ¿Persona? ¿Siquiera ha visto al usuario? Vuelve a asomarse, esperando ver la bola traslúcida que deja un camino a su paso y levanta la arena.

Fueron al menos veinte minutos después que apareció, bajó un poco más para no ser visto. Cuesta siendo su cabello tan rojo. Para su sorpresa vio al usuario finalmente. Cabello castaño, piel morena, atuendo... Vale. Ahora que lo piensa bien, ni siquiera en el taxi alcanzó a ver su cara.

Estaba totalmente cubierto en ese miserable instante en el que lo vio y se dio cuenta de que era.

¿Por qué?

No hay ninguna diferencia en antes y ahora. No podría verlo, es obvio por la cantidad de vueltas que dio, también por cómo atravesaba a las paredes. Era incapaz de ubicarlo. Si no puede ver dentro de su Stand ¿Por qué no salió para perseguirlo de manera adecuada?

A no ser que...

—Me van a matar. —balbucea sinceramente asustado. La única explicación que se le ocurre es que sea un vampiro. Dio tiene esa capacidad según explicó Joseph y no es de extrañar que alguno de sus esbirros también lo fuera. Con este siendo tan fuerte no es de extrañar que lo eligiera para ello.

No puede enfrentarlo solo y esperar ganar, ni siquiera con la expectativa de salir medianamente sano. De plano se ve muerto. Respiró profundo y tuvo la idea de irse con sigilo del otro lado, encontrar un auto, moto, bicicleta, lo que fuera y huir tanto como pudiera. Este tipo no es un sabueso así que no-

—Te encontré, traidor.

Su stand da un miedo horrible. El corazón se le detuvo del miedo y se le salió un suave gemido de temor.

Saltó para evitar que lo tocara mínimamente con su Stand. Hierophant Green empezó a esparcirse por todo el lugar de manera discreta. No tiene más que enfrentarlo...

* * *

—Umm... Siguen sin contestar—colgó el teléfono, Polnareff se cruzó de brazos—. Es como si estuviera la línea cortada.

—No sería extraño. Aquí las líneas telefónicas no son tan buenas como en Japón o América debido a los recursos limitados. —informa Abdul.

—Pudimos contactar con la Fundación ¿Por qué a ellos si y no al hospital? —increpa Polnareff al no encontrar sentido entre una cosa y otra. Abdul se alargó en una explicación con respecto a que no puede comparar una cosa con la otra.

Algunas veces parecen esposos peleando. Que fastidio... Al menos así para Jotaro que debe aguantarlos.

—De todos modos, posiblemente sea lo que Abdul dice y aquí no ha pasado nada. Incluso es posible que Kakyoin ya esté de camino a Japón—afirma el mayor con una sonrisa bonachona de las suyas—. También es posible que pasara alguna tormenta de arena o algo así. Quién sabe. Hay muchas posibilidades a estas alturas. Me preocupa más el hecho de que Dio no esté en el Cairo.

—Quizá solo sea una alucinación y si está aquí.

Jotaro gruñó fastidiado y los dejó, yendo a la habitación que comparte con Polnareff. No era cosa rara su actitud, pero debía admitir que ahora está incluso más malhumorado e irritable de lo que había estado antes. Este cambio de actitud coincide con el tiempo que llevan de haber dejado a Kakyoin en el hospital.

Su ausencia se notaba incluso más de lo que habían creído, no solo por ser el más tranquilo y comprensivo de todos ellos, sino que realmente Jotaro es una historia totalmente distinta sin el pelirrojo a su alrededor.

Joseph lo interpretaba como un tema de polos opuestos: Kakyoin es negativo y Jotaro positivo, estando juntos uno anula al otro, es decir, Kakyoin lograba aplacar esta forma de ser de su nieto. Lo ablanda lo suficiente para ser más callado y desinteresado que amargado y malhumorado tirando a insolente a cada respiro.

Abdul lo ve como un simple: Los polos opuestos se atraen. Llegaba a dudar de la capacidad de Joseph. No puede ser que no note la tensión que Jotaro y Kakyoin tiene con solo estar compartiendo el mismo espacio. No sabe exactamente si es un tema sentimental o solo carnal, pero de que existe algo, existe.

Polnareff no es capaz de notar absolutamente nada y cree que Jotaro tiene mariposas en el estómago consecuencia de los nervios.

A Iggy no le interesa para nada.


End file.
